tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/TF2nimal Biologist Team RP character archive
Since, the recent roleplay discussion threads is still active, this is a thread to log all character associated to given thread and about them. This is just for organization . More will be added soon. Keep this updated. I'm sorry if this is a waste of space. Because IT IS. Please avoid this it is unsustainable to ignore. (I would too you know.) Current RPs: DNA Warfare: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TF2-nimal/discussions/0/43099721873406430/ Offical TF2BT: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TF2-nimal/discussions/0/616189106528455466/ Characters: Name: Preson Zealand Career: General Resource Manager/ Frontier Redmond Admiral/ Mineral Legister Background Story and Description: Born in the lands of Yugoslavia, Preson was obessed with his homelands beautiful mountains, learning about the minerals and ores in the mountain he quickly escalated his freedom with black market trades and into Mann Co. Finest. Escaping to Mann Manor, England, he had a primary job focusing of mineral management and weapon craftsman and expertence. His black market days not only let survival but, his strategy. His fossils collection led him to fund Project "Evolution". Side: Mann Co. Alignment: Lawfully Evil Currently: Going insane from a test serum from Project Evolution. He might be insane and clueless on what's happening. Thread: DNA Warfare Name: Drejen Rudloph Career: Smuggler for Friendly Mercenaries Background Story and Description: A man from the Austrailian Outback and available many smuggling abilities. Drejen is one of the most wanted for the UN. Shipping over 1000 products to 3rd world nations and attack various military personal, he the world's biggest target by sea. He is cocky as well as easily irritated and enjoys trade and wealth and wishes to recreate the World Trade Organization (Still takes place in the 1960's-1970's) Side: Friendlies (BT) Alignment: ( Chaoticly Lawful) Currently: Looking for work when stumbling upon some Mann Co. goons at Hightower (PRL controlled, BT allied.) Thread: DNA Warfare Name: Beta Wolf Leader: Kyle Tombeck Career: Leader of Commando Group. Redmond's Finest (Engineer Class) Background Story and Description: After the Pallet Revolution against Black's defeat. This foot soldier was appointed to higher ranks with no regrets to Unionists mercy and cowardliness. This Regionalist belief changed to it's job to it's a war and became Zealand's Best Arsenal, the Bacterial Claw (disgustingly codenamed) the Left Hand of Redmond Side: Mann Co. RED Alignment: ( Lawfully, Neutral.) Currently: Hiring BLK Team Members instructed by the Civilian, Administrator's finest pocket-men. Thread: DNA Warfare http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TF2-nimal/discussions/0/618463106382041848/ Name: NewVick "OldMann" Spruce Career: Overwatch,Scout,Handyman,Jack-of-all-Trades kinda guy BackGround: NewVick is a 29, 6'5" Dirty Blonde, Hazel color eyes. Why called Old Mann because of the custom 45-70 Magnum Lever Action Rifle he is so "famously" know for. He is a old school type of merc "quick to choose a side for the right price". Though he does work for the higher bitter he has a stricted code of honor that he abides by it goes like this "work for the boss nothing less always more, if its not in the contract it doesn't exist" he loves childern and respects his elders. Though he likes to make trouble now and then. Side: Friendlies (TF2BT) Alignment: (Chaotic good) Name: Bone Pyroshark Career: Saxton Hale's Pyroshark Story: I was a free Bone Pyroshark until Saxton H. took me away from my family and forced me to be his slave and spy but later I had enough so I escaped through the tunnels and I am traveling abroad mostly going to areas with water to rehydrate but I dont stay long so Saxton H. can't find me and because I hate Mann. Co so much I infiltrated a storage facility storing the mutator but didn't destroy any. Side: TF2BT Alignment: Lawful Neutral Category:Blog posts